There is a known wireless communication apparatus having a function of waiting for an incoming-call in an intermittent standby state, which intermittently accepts an incoming-call in a standby mode, in order to save power consumption. The intermittent standby state alternately repeats (i) an incoming-call acceptable state and (ii) a state of saving power by failing to accept any incoming-call for only predetermined time.